Dichotomy
by Yuuki no Yuki
Summary: Not every Slytherin ends up in the Snake Pit. Some cave to parental bias, some follow friends or family, and some make a calculated decision to align themselves with the most underestimated house in a bid for safety and security. Well, only one girl did that. But she read those books, no way was she dealing with all that plot. SI/OC Drabble Fic
1. Y1 Sept 1st

"Put me in Hufflepuff."

"My dear," the hat sighed, "I don't think there's a house you fit in _less_ than Hufflepuff."

"I'm hard-working!"

She could feel its disbelief.

"I'm kind?"

A scoff.

"...uh, I'm loyal!"

The hat paused, "well," he drawled, "you are that...but only to a select few. That's more Slytherin."

The girl scrunched her shoulders.

"Yes, cunning, ambition, self-preservation, you're practically the paragon of Slytherin virtue. It's a great house, you know, it could help _you_ on your way to greatness."

"...I don't want to be great."

"Liar."

"...I want to be liked?"

A sigh, and, "HUFFLEPUFF!"


	2. Y1 Sept 3rd

"Professor Snape, can potions be diluted?"

Her class froze, she persevered.

"If you add water to this sleeping potion would the ingredients react? Or dilute?"

"...I am not here to answer inane questions," he drawled, "next time do some research before bothering me with your flights of fancy."

"Right," a breath, "and, what would you suggest I look into?"

One hour later saw her flipping through a copy of _Puer Potio Ingredientia,_ trying to commit various reactions to memory. She was rather confident she could come up with one decent question by tonight's detention.

...did potions have an expiration date?


	3. Y1 Sept 13

"Why are you bullying them?"

"Wha-" called Thing One.

"-us?" chimed Thing Two.

"Yes, _you_. Why are you bullying my classmates?"

The twins blinked in confusion. "It's a prank!?"

"She's crying."

"They're snakes!"

"She's _crying!_ "

"...it's a laugh?"

"She. Is. _**Crying**_." The girl seethed.

They gulped and undid the spell sticking Daphne and Theodore to the outer staircase railings.

The girl turned to her classmates, ignoring the red-heads scurrying off. "If they try something again, tell me. I have some potions that need testing."

The next day she had two new seatmates in Charms.


	4. Y1 Oct 4th

"What makes a spell dark?"

"W-what?!" Her professor yelped.

"What makes something dark? Is it intent? If I use _lumos_ to blind you am I casting a 'dark' spell?"

"I-I d-don't," he stammered at a loss.

"What about the Unforgivables? If someone asks you to kill them, is it really unforgivable? If they're in pain? Wouldn't you be helping them?"

"W-we're t-t-talking about v-v-vampires," he muttered.

"Alright," she continued, "what makes a _creature_ dark?"

Quirrell whimpered as 20 pairs of eyes focused on him.

The girl just smiled.


	5. Y1 Oct 17th

"You shouldn't spend so much time with those snakes, you know."

"Shut up, Zacharias."

"I'm serious," the boy continued, voice carrying across the common room. "They're _evil_."

A snort, "you're not so great yourself."

He blushed, "S-shut up! My mom told me all about that House! They're just using you cause you're good at theory!"

"Whose 'they'?"

"Huh?"

"You keep saying 'they' who's that?"

"T-those snakes!"

"What are their names?"

"..."

The girl closed her book. "That's not very _Hufflepuff_ , judging people you don't even know."

She glared at her house before leaving; the room sank into a thoughtful silence.


	6. Y1 Oct 31st

"It's the Halloween feast!"

"No."

"They've been decorating all week!"

"No."

"It's the one day we can all sit together!"

The girl narrowed her eyes at her companions. Daphne was pleading while Theo was feigning indifference, she sighed, "...no."

"See," Theo shot out, "I _told you_ she's embarrassed of us!"

"Nice manipulation attempt...still 'no.' I'll take us to the kitchens if you want food that badly."

They continued to badger her, but she stayed firm. The next day, when news of the Troll spread, her friends caught her eye.

"You're welcome," she mouthed.


	7. Y1 Nov 8th

"Are you really a Hufflepuff?"

She looked up from her notes, and blinked. "Pardon?"

"A Hufflepuff!" Theo muttered, joining her. "You're always here," he waved his hand, "reading."

"...it's a library?"

A nod, "and you're a _first year_ , sure you aren't a 'claw?"

"I'm failing all my classes," she denied.

Theo blinked, looked at her pile of books, and snorted.

"It's true!"

Disbelief.

"I mean...I haven't turned in one assignment this semester?"

Silence.

"It's work?"

"I repeat; _Hufflepuff!_? _!"_

"Shut up!"

"I could help?" Theo mumbled.

"...please?"

He just nodded, cheeks' red.


	8. Y1 Nov 14th

"Hey, you're the girl who's friends with some Slytherins, right?"

She nodded.

"Awesome! I'm Cedric, a 4th year. Think you could do me a favor?"

A raised brow.

"I'd pay you back! Just, my DADA partner's sick. I went to check on him, but his housemates barred the Hospital door and I need to give him his notes."

"Why?"

"We have an upcoming test? Anyway, he's in Slytherin so they might let you in."

The girl stared at him, thoughts racing, "...tutor my friends and I in defense," she bargained.

A smile, and, "sure!"


	9. Y1 Nov 18th

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Zacharias sneered, "this is the **Hufflepuff** common room!"

Daphne and Theo fidgeted, uncomfortable.

"I invited them," a voice called, "this was easier than meeting in the dungeons."

Zacharias turned, scowl on his face, only to freeze at the sight of a fourth year walking towards him. "Problem?" Cedric smiled, eyes hard.

"Th-they're snakes! They're evil!"

A snort. "In Japan," some 6th year interjected, "white snakes are known as the messengers of God. They bring good fortune."

"Right," Cedric nodded.

The entrance door swung open.

Silence.

The girl blinked.

"...what did I miss?"


	10. Y1 Dec 2nd

"Can I borrow that book?"

An incredulous look, "...I'm _reading it_?!"

"I know," the girl nodded towards _Modern Marvels_ , "but that's the only copy and I have something to check. Please, Granger?"

Hermione stared at the Hufflepuff before her, shocked at her gall. "I suppose," she rallied, "you can have it, _if_ you know something about Nicolas Flamel."

The girl tilted her head, "the famous 14th century alchemist? I prefer Paracelsus, but, what do you want to know?"

Shock.

"W-wha, h-h-how, _why_ do you know him?"

"I want to be an alchemist," the girl muttered.


	11. Y1 Dec 25th

"Happy Christmas!"

The girl blinked at the colorful package being shoved in her face.

"It's not much, but I asked Cedric for advice, and Theo helped chip in," Daphne demurred, "I hope you like it!"

"Thanks, Daph," she smiled at her new wand holster. "I got you something, too." A minute later Daphne was squealing at a _Frizz Control Potion_. "I've improved the formula, this one should work for a full week."

Another squeal.

Neither girl noticed the interest they garnered from the Christmas table. Both content to bask in their friendship.

"How nice," murmured one Albus Dumbledore.


	12. Y1 Jan 18th

"The _philosopher's stone_!" Hermione scolded, settling into an open library seat, "Nicholas Flamel is the only known creator of the philosopher's stone!?"

"Hello, Granger," she drawled, "how are you? How was your New Year's?"

Hermione just glared, unimpressed. "You said he was a 14th century alchemist! You _said_ he researched base-metal transmutations!"

"He was," she confirmed, "he did."

"You _forgot to mention_ he discovered the secrets of _ **immortality**_!"

A shrug. "You hadn't specified what you'd wanted to know."

"Wha- _the philosopher's stone_!" Hermione shrieked, incredulous.

"Paracelsus invented toxicology?" She tried.

"...stop. Just, stop."


	13. Y1 Jan 29th

"Are we going to cheer on Cedric?" Theo questioned while checking over her finished homework. "The game starts soon, right?"

"...we're facing Gryfindor, why do you know when it starts?"

Theo shot her an incredulous look, "you didn't hear?! Snape's refereeing!"

"Oh." A pause, "well, in that case, don't bother. It'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"...how could you know that?"

She looked him dead-in-the-eye and whispered, "magic."

The next second saw her dodging a paper ball trying desperately not to laugh. Theo grumbled but stayed; she hadn't been wrong yet.


	14. Y1 Feb 20th

"You're over-watering it," Granger whispered, "Moly is a fire-based plant, excessive watering will cause it to wilt."

"...thanks," the girl muttered, turning back to her Herbology assignment while disregarding the advice.

"You're still watering it!" Granger shrieked, catching the attention of her two friends.

"Lay off, 'mione. If she wants to fail let her."

The girl tensed, ticked off. "I'm doing it on purpose," she stiffly explained, "I want to test how an ingredient's enviornment affects potion brewing." The red-head stared at her slack-jawed.

"Merlin," he lamented, "there's two of 'em."


	15. Y1 Mar 1st

"You're failing Charms?!"

"...is a D failing?"

Cedric just blinked at the first year in front of him, "but I've seen you cast?" He questioned. "You're wand movements are perfect!"

"Theo makes sure she completes all her homework!" Daphne piped in, beginning to stretch for their training session.

"It's the demonstrations," Theo muttered, annoyed, "she refuses to perform during class."

The girl just shrugged, "who needs Charms when you have Alchemy?" At her friends incredulous looks she quickly back-tracked, "I'm just lazy?"

A snort.

"But really, guys," she implored, "is a D failing?"

"...no."


	16. Y1 Mar 5th

Severus scowled at the essays in front of him; insipid drivel set to inspire despair in humanity. Truly, each student seemed more vacuous than the last!

Even Ms. Granger, for all that she was _technically_ correct, failed to demonstrate even the slightest sign of original thought.

 **"Moly, an ingredient in the Wiggenweld Potion, possess the singular ability to nuetralize Valarian root."**

Severus paused in his monologing.

 **"By** **saturating the Moly seedling in water, however, this may be suppressed."**

A quirked brow.

 **"Thereby preventing adverse reactions to the Draught of Peace."**

He smirked while glancing at the name.

 _That Hufflepuff, again._


	17. Y1 Apr 27th

"Draco's saying Hagrid has a dragon." Daphne whispered, while Professor Flitwick demonstrated a Cheering Charm. "Something about finally catching Potter?"

"Malfoy's going to lose you a lot of House points," the Hufflepuff drawled, not even pretending to take notes.

Theo's gaze sharpened, "...you didn't say he was _wrong._ "

"About the dragon, or about catching Potter?" She paused, "actually, nevermind. Depending on your time frame it doesn't matter."

Daphne and Theo shared a bemused look. "What's _your_ time-frame?"

The girl pretended to ponder the question, a mysterious smile on her face.

"About seven years?"


	18. Y1 May 8th

"Why didn't you use the Wiggenweld Potion?"

"Wha?" groaned one Ronald Weasley from his sickbed.

"The Wiggenweld," the girl repeated, motioning towards his over-inflated hand, "the potion we just brewed? Made for healing injuries? It would have prevented the bite from getting infected."

"Why are you **_here_**?!" He moaned in pain.

"I wanted to ask Madam Pomfrey if she'd let me volunteer, it'd be a great way to practice healing spells."

"...you're barmy!"

The girl just looked at his infected appendage before raising her brow. "I'm not the one lying about a dragon bite."


	19. Y1 May 14th

Ron wasn't sure how he felt about Hermione's new friend. Until a few months ago he'd thought Hermione the only person crazy enough to ask for extra work.

Yet, every day, the Hufflepuff rushed in to study medicine, or pull out a book on Runes, (or Arithmancy! Who _reads_ that?!) It was enough to turn his stomach.

She never even seemed to do any of her homework! She was failing Herbology (who failed _Herbology?_ ) and had detention with Snape twice that week!

...she was the most over-achieveing slacker Ron had ever met.

He was kinda impressed.


	20. Y1 June 1st

" _Fumos!_ " Daphne screamed, black smoke pouring from her wand.

"Oh, very good Ms. Greengrass! Next?" Professor Flitwick chimed, looking expectantly at Theo.

" _Verdimillious!"_ Gray sparks shot off in every direction.

"Hmm, nice try Mr. Nott, however, you've blended your spells again. Remember; _Vermilious_ for Red and _Verdilious_ for Green!"

Theo nodded stiffly, blush painting his cheeks.

"Moving on," Flitwick turned expectant eyes on the lone Hufflepuff of the group willing her to participate.

" _Alolamora_ ," she muttered, twiriling her wand half-heartedly.

"No, dear!" A squak, "it's Alo _-HA_ -mora!"

"...it's a new spell...it unlocks virtual worlds."


	21. Y1 June 28th

"...I can't believe he _did_ that!"

"Mhm."

"Bravery?! They're _Gryffindors_! You can't give them points for **_bravery_**!" Theo ranted stalking up-and-down the train compartment. "You don't see us getting points for _cunning_!"

"Mhm."

"We were winning, no, we'd already _won_!" He continued.

"It _was_ rather poor form to wait until the celebration feast," Daphne chimed in, frown marring her brow. "He could have awarded points during Potter's hospital stay, at least."

"If Potter even deserved those points!"

"...Harry did stop Voldemort from gaining immortality?" The Hufflepuff interjected.

"..."

"..."

"HE DID **_WHAT_**?!"

"Oh...oops?"


	22. Summer 1992

"Excuse me? I think I dropped my notebook in your cauldron?"

" ** _You_**!" A voice called, the Hufflepuff jumped.

"Oh, hello Ronald. How's the hand?"

"Fine? Wait. No! What're you doing here?"

The girl tilted her head, confused, "well, this is a bookstore. And Hogwarts _is_ starting soon. I might be protesting Lockhart's classes, but I do need this year's Potion's text." Ignoring the spluttering of the Weasley clan the girl turned to the youngest redhead. "My notebook?"

"Oh!" Ginny gasped, glancing at her cauldron, "right, here you go."

"Awesome." A nod and she was gone.


	23. Y2 Aug 28th

**_"Pleased to make your acquaintance; I am Tom Marvolo Riddle."_**

 _"Hello, Tim."_

 ** _"It's. Tom."_**

The Hufflepuff chuckled as she watched the ink fade, who knew annoyance could be so clearly conveyed through penmanship?

 _"My apologies, Tommy."_

 ** _" Tom."_**

 _"Right; Tommy."_

 ** _"...how did you come about my diary?"_**

 _"How does anyone come about any dark artifact worth owning? I stole it."_

 _ **"Truly?"**_

She snorted, clearly no one had ever bothered trolling him before. _"Although,"_ she continued eager to see how far she could push him, " _is it stealing if the owner didn't know you belonged to her?_ "

 _ **"...yes."**_

 _"Oh. Good!"_


	24. Y2 Sept 2nd

"A _cont_ _ainment_ field?"

"Or a box or array of some sort," the Hufflepuff shrugged, "I'm not picky."

Theo just shook his head, "what kind of experiment _is_ this?!"

"The only kind worth running," a smile, "one likely to expload in my face."

He groaned at Daphne, "she's being facetious, again!" Daphs just stared at her in awe and horror. "Why would you even _need_ a containment field?!"

"You're from an, _old,_ family, Theo. Surely you've come across books that don't like to be read? But, needs must."

A sigh, "...how bad is it?"

"Worse."


	25. Y2 Sep 6th

"Why do you want to rule the world?"

 _"_ **Who says that's what I want?** "

"...you've trapped your soul in a diary that drains life energy from it's owner...then placed said diary in an 11 year old's possession." A pause. "Either you want to rule the world, or really hate prepubescent girls."

" **...I hate _you_**."

"And the world?"

 **"** **The world is a mess.** "

"Ah."

" **What?!** "

"The status is _not_ quo? The world is a mess, and you just need to rule it?"

" **I will** **enjoy killing you.** "

"Whatever you say, Dr. Horrible."

 **"My. Name. Is. _Tom_!**"


	26. Y2 Sep 19th

"Now dear," Professor Sprout began, "I think I've been very lenient with you."

"Lenient?"

"I _have_ let your Charms' grades slide, despite Professor Flitwick's complaints, _and_ overlooked your baffling amount of Potion's detentions. But, I'm afraid," she continued, "I have to ask-"

"...uh."

"-why you haven't attended a single Defense class this year?"

"Oh!" The girl sighed in relief, casually pushing Tom's diary further into her satchel. "I'm protesting."

"Protesting?"

"Yes, I refuse to study under an unqualified buffoon."

A pause.

"Well, I suppose I could always use more help in the greenhouses."


	27. Y2 Oct 15th

"A Basilisk?"

"...hypothetically," the Hufflepuff confirmed, eyes trained on Madam Pomfrey. "The only difference between 'poison' and 'venom' is in the method of delivery, right? Then, couldn't a well timed Bezoar save someone from a Basilisk's bite?"

"...no, the Bezoar works precisely _because_ it's injested. It doesn't reach the bloodstream at a medically relevant rate."

A sigh. "Fawkes it is, then."

Madam Pomfrey stared down at this small child, "...hypothetically?" She pressed.

A nod.

"Well, _as a last resort_ , one could always vanish the blood from their body; provided a blood-replenisher was immediately administered...hypothetically."


	28. Y2 Oct 18th

"You really shouldn't wear yellow, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"Yellow," the young Ravenclaw repeated, stealing the open library seat, "wrackspurts are attracted to deception."

"Yellow is deceptive?"

"Not normally, no. However, on you it seems to be." A tilted head, "Maybe try green?"

"I'm sorry... _who_ are you?"

"Luna Lovegood," here she smiled, "and you're the Hufflepuff organizing the protest."

"Protest?"

"Of Professor Lockhart's class. Can I join? Daddy says you make the best of friends at protests."

"...it's more a boycott, really."

"Oh, can I join that?"

"..."

"..."

"...why not? Welcome aboard, my name is-"


	29. Y2 OCt 31st

"Hey, Tom."

 **"MY NAME IS...wait."**

"Did I get it wrong?"

 **"...I hate you."**

"Ignoring that," she chuckled, "could you teach me Parseltongue?"

 **"NO!"**

"Why not?"

 **"That is the language of Salazar himself! Why would I knowingly sully its reputation?!"**

"I asked if you _could_ , not if you _would_."

 **"..."**

"That makes sense though," she continued, unperturbed, "it would take an _exceptional_ wizard to attempt such a feat."

 **"...your manipulation attempts are laughably transparent."**

"مرحبا"

 **"What is that?!"**

"My attempt."

 **"Ss** **αασhsε ssυποhάzισss."**

"Is that Parseltongue?!"

 **"S** **σshsεz."**

"Sha-si-shse-sz?"

What followed was an impromptu lesson on parseltongue pronunciation.


	30. Y2 Nov 5th

"Hagrid!"

The half-giant paused in confusion. "'ello?'

"I have a weird question for you." The Hufflepuff smiled, walking up to his hut.

"...me?"

"Let's say, _hypothetically_ , you knew the location of an XXXXX ranked beast." Hagrid froze. "And a way to safely kill it." He stared. "Would it be worth alerting the Ministry?"

"...wha'?"

"What I mean is, does the Ministry have a sanctuary? Or just an executioner?"

"..."

"I see," she nodded. "So it would almost be more humane to deal with it myself." A pause. "On an unrelated note...you wouldn't happen to own any roosters?"


	31. Y2 Dec 20th

"Would you repeat that?"

"A dictionary," she obliged, eyes flickering around his store. "In parseltoung."

"...I see."

"I've tried over at Florish and Blotts, no luck."

"I'm not suprised," Mr. Borgin drawled, "parsleic runes _are_ considered rather...dark, by European standards."

The girl shrugged, "I just need to look up a word."

"...a word?"

"Just the one."

"That's a lot of effort for just one word."

A smirk, "anything worth doing, and all that. Now, the dictionary?"

Mr. Borgin eyed her Hufflepuff scarf skeptically. "Twelve Galleons."

A snort, "seven."

"Ten."

" _Seven."_

"Nine, final offer."

A sigh. "...fine."


	32. Y2 Jan 5th

"aʃe...aµδslδgυhs...aµ∫υe...baµaυ."

"What are you chanting?"

The girl froze, eyes moving from her dictionary to the hovering ghost, "Myrtle!"

"What?!" The ghost jolted.

"You were _here_ **,** the night you died."

"Come to pick on me have you? Oh, poor Moaning Mrytle, dead in the loo."

"No! I mean, I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes, the night you died did you hear someone making sounds like: bδ∫, bei∫eπ, ʃiraδ?"

A sniff. "You're saying it all wrong. It sounded like §σsh§εz."

The girl flipped through her dictionary. "... _Sσshsεz_?"

Just then the sink began to descend


	33. Y2 Jan 20th

Two weeks passed before she set foot in the chamber. Myrtle mocked her vigilance, but she just shrugged, trust a ghost to belittle any fear of death.

First she learned a cushioning spell, then a cutting charm, she bought dragonhide gloves and "borrowed" a rooster from Hagrid. Theo and Daph tried to corner her, but she ignored them with ease.

" _Sσshsεz."_

"Oooh, finally doing something?"

A nod.

"Well, you're sort of frumpy, but I suppose you can share my toilet when you die."

"Love you too, Myrtle."

Myrtle waited...

.

.

.

...ten minutes later the rooster crowed.

 **THUMP!**

It was done.


	34. Y2 Jan 23rd

"...a diary?"

" **What**?"

"...if I was going to hide part of my soul, I would choose something more obscure...like a grain of sand, in the Sahara."

The book seemed to freeze.

" **...soul?** " It hissed, voice echoing from it's pages.

"Please, what Slytherin can't recognize a horocrux?"

" **You're a Hufflepuff**."

"Semantics."

" **...you're not a normal witch, are you?"**

She shrugged. "What's normal? Now, about earlier?"

" **No**."

"No?"

" **No, you foolish girl! I found Alchemy insipid and uninspired, I never bothered to pursue it."**

A sigh. "So this is where our friendship ends."

 **"Wait!"**

"Goodbye, Tom."


	35. Y2 Feb 14th

_Dear Dumbles,_

 _Hope this diary finds you in good health; it was once a_ _horocrux. There are 5 more remaining and a dead Basilisk in your basement. (See Moaning Myrtle)_

 _1\. Locket - Regulus' old bedroom_

 _2\. Cup - Bellatrix's vault_

 _3\. Diadem - Come-and-Go Room (ask elves)_

 _4\. Ring - Gaunt house_

 _5\. Maledictus named Nagini (good luck with that one)_

 _I expect this is enough to get started. Please let me know if you need any assistance by loudly shouting from the Astronomy Tower._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Master of Death_

 _P.S. Please do something about that bumbling idiot, Lockhart._


	36. Y2 Mar 10th

"Ugh, this math doesn't add up!"

"Math?" Theo drawled, amused.

"Yes, look!" She shoved a paper filled with nonsensical scribbles his way.

He raised a brow.

 **"** What does," he pointed at a line, " _this_ mean?"

"...if you take a whole, split it in half and then split _that_ in half, seven times, you're left with 0.7% of the original."

"And?"

" _Magick Moste Evile,"_ she seethed, "states that a wizard needs upward of 10% of his soul to posses someone!"

"...what are you researching?"

"Look at the math _,_ Theo. The _math_! Quirell should have been safe!"

"...sure."

"Ugh!"


	37. Y2 Mar 31st

"What?!"

A sigh. "Alchemy is only offered to sixth and seventh year students...at my discretion."

"But we start with electives in _third year_!"

"Not with Alchemy."

"Why not?!"

Snape gave her an exasperated look. "Tell me, what is the difference between an acid and a base?"

"...which definition?"

"Exac-" a pause. "Explain yourself."

"Liebig? Arrhenius? Lewis? Bronsted-Lowry? You can't have meant Lavoisier?"

"...you've studied Chemistry?"

"A bit."

"...very well." He drawled, intrigued, "Potions, Chemistry, and Transformative Charms, should you pass such a test I _may_ consider teaching you early."

A gulp. "Did you say charms?!"

"Indeed."


	38. Y2 Apr 1st

"I'm gonna fail," she whined, face in hands. "Stupid, _stupid,_ charms."

"I don't understand," Cedric questioned from his library seat, "weren't you failing through lack of effort? Not lack of comprehension?"

"She understands the theory," Theo confirmed.

"And we've all seen her casting," Daphne added.

" _izmamemhowe_ "

"What?!"

"...it's my memory," she admitted, face beet-red. "I can _cast_ the charms, when I first learn them. But then...I forget. Is it Lomus or Lumos? Redecio? And which one's for birds!?"

Her friends just stared in disbelief.

"I know," she groaned, "I'm so dead."


	39. Y2 Apr 3rd

"Your little troublemaker came to see me today, Pomona."

Sprout sent Flitwick a suprised look over her tea, "she did?"

"Yes, and you've really lit a fire in her belly! She's asked for extra instuction _and_ additional reference materials!"

"My, but I haven't spoken of Charms since September?!"

"...was it you, Minerva?" Flitwick turned to his right, "she did stress transformative charms."

McGonagall hid a secretive smile and pointed to their resident Potion's Master, "not I."

"Severus?"

"...I merely encouraged her as I would any of my snakes."

"And she took to it?!"

A smirk, "indeed."


	40. Y2 Apr 8th

"Begin."

...there was only one question.

 _The roots of Monkshood or Wolfsbane, commonly known as Aconite, contain the alkaloid; psuedaconitine (pictured below), a moderate inhibitor of AChE. Isolate the relevant functional and magical groups; which transformative charm can be safely cast on the Aconite root? What practical purpose would there be in casting such a charm? Be sure to thoroughly explain your answer using relevant alchemical theory._

"...you could have just said 'no'." She muttered under her breath.

"No talking."

"I'm the only one here!"

Snape just stared her down.

"...fine." She grumbled, starting to write.

 _ **As an alkaloid...**_


	41. Y2 Apr 22nd

"Hola!"

"...hello?" Hermion returned, confused.

The Hufflepuff slid into the vacant library seat, "fancy seeing you here, with all the books, and the learning."

Hermione's grip tightened around her current read, "you can't have _this_ book. I'm reading it."

"...spoilsport."

She stood.

"W-wait, wait! It was a joke!" A pause. "I actually wanted to ask a favor."

Silence.

"I've heard you're taking _six_ electives next year?"

"...possibly."

"How did you get approval?"

Hermione's eyes sharpened. "Why?"

"It's just, Alchemy overlaps with Ancient Runes _and_ Transfiguration."

A sigh. "I suppose I'll help."


	42. Y2 May 4th

"My signature?"

"Yes!" The Hufflepuff enthused, fake smile stretched wide. "I'd be ever so honored! I know you sell them, but this paper is special, so I'd rather you sign _it_."

"...to whom should I make this out?"

A fake gasp, "you don't remember me?" She affected tears in her eyes, "I've sat in the very front of every class, Professor."

Lockhart coughed uncomfortable, "ah, yes, of course. It was just a test my dear, a test! Now, where is this paper you want signed?"

She handed him the Ministry appeal.

"Right on this line, then?"


	43. Y2 May 21st

"Professor...you wanted to see me?"

McGonagall nodded, "are you aware that both yourself and Miss Granger have requested permission to take a full course load next term?"

"...vaguely?"

"Yes, well, I've summoned you as the Ministry has reached a decision." A sigh, "they've agreed to lending Hogwarts _one_ device."

The girl stared blankly at her Transfiugration professor.

"After interviewing with your professors and comparing the proposals you've both made, I've decided the device will best serve your goals...after all an Alchemist needs at least 12 OWLs to apprentice."

"...Hermione's going to kill me."


	44. Y2 May 22nd

"How _dare_ you!"

"I have a plan!"

"I don't want to hear your _plan_ ," Hermione seethed, hair crackling with energy. "I want you to give me **_my_** time-turner!"

"Yours?! Wait, no. Not important. What matters is-"

Hermione shook her head, eyes flashing. "I don't care! You _know_ it should be mine. I did all the research, _I_ wrote the appeal, **_I_** approached Professor McGonagall."

"-we can share it!" The girl shot out, stopping Hermione mid-rant, "I'll use it at night, you can use it during the day; win-win!"

A pause.

"...I'm still mad."


	45. Summer 1993

"...the limit is 5 hours." The ministry official explained, bored out of his mind.

"And if a time-turner is turned in the past?"

"...how?"

"I go back 5 hours, remove my time turner - placing it in my room. Then my 5 hour-young self walks in, picks it up and spins it; sending _herself_ 5 hours in the past?"

"The sands would destabalize and the instrument would break."

"And how many versions of myself can exist at any given moment?"

He stiffend, eyes sharp. "...why?"

"Better to be safe than sorry?"

"...right." He sighed, resigned. "3."

"And, what if..."


	46. Y3 Sept 1st

"...would you rather know something important and become complicit in a crime or remain ignorant but innocent?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Knowledge or innocence, Daph?"

"...how important?"

A shrug, "one man's freedom? Another's life? But nothing directly tied to you or your own?"

Daphne nodded eyes skirting around the alcove she'd been dragged into.

"What did Theo choose?"

"I haven't asked him, yet. There wasn't a good chance on the train considering the Dementors."

"Then...tell me, I can always feign ignorance if need be."

She reached for a chain, "this is a time-turner."


	47. Y3 Oct 31st

It starts simple.

5 hours every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

But then comes the homework- Alchemy is a 6th Year course and Snape tends to overwork those he respects.

Suddenly she's turning Tuesdays and Thursdays.

She drops Muggle Studies and Divination; confident in her ability to self-study for their OWLs. But then Snape gives her access to the Library's Alchemy section and her Saturdays are shot. (It's Alchemy!)

By the time Sirius makes his first move she's so sleep deprived she's hallucinating.

That's her excuse and she's sticking to it.

Sleep deprivation.


	48. Y3 Nov 1st

"What do you mean, 'I told him'?!" Theo seethed.

She winced in the face of his wrath.

"...I was tired?"

"So?!"

"So, I thought he was a hallucination?" Which, maybe wasn't the best defense, judging by Theo's thunderous expression.

"Do you often speak your best laid plans to your hallucinations?"

"...no?" She tried, hopeful.

Theo just sighed.

"So, will you help me find a lost dog?"

"... _fine._ But I'm revoking your library privledges!"

"What, why?!"

"You need to _sleep._ "

"Sleep is for the weak!"

"...wha?"

"Death to sleep!"

"You're insane," Theo chuckled.

"Sanity is overrated!"

"...sure."


	49. Y3 Nov 2nd

They find him near the willow, pacing in his animagus form.

Theo stops short, weary.

She's less hesitant, "we're here to help."

Black growls.

"No, really." She calmly reaches into her jumper and pulls out her Time-turner. "See, I have a plan."

Black instantly morphs, snarl on his lips. "You said I _die,_ " he spits, "Bella kills me, and Harry is left alone!"

"In _one_ future," she stresses, "but if you follow my plan..."

He shakes his head, "you're thirteen."

"Yes."

"A _child._ "

"And?"

The seconds stretch on.

"I kill Pettigrew," he demands.

A nod. "Deal."


	50. Y3 Nov 5th

"The first principal exception to Gamp's Law says you can't transfigure food!"

"Not as such. There in lies the importance of transmutation."

The girl sighed paging through her notes. "But all the literature refers to transmutation as a form of permanent transfiguration; shouldn't the exception still apply?"

"No, transfiguration reconfigures on the macro-scale dealing more with form than function. Meanwhile, transmutation changes on the micro-scale allowing one to by-pass several related limitations."

"Right, thanks Helena, that's much clearer." The ghost nodded. "Now, about that thing?"

"I shall alert you at once."

She smiled.


End file.
